silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Truman
Personality Submissive, but has been gradually gaining self-confidence and self-worth. Eager to defend other werewolves, aggressively so to protect Victor. Background Pre-werewolf: Carl was born as a human in a loving family. He obsessed over computers and their related technologies and became gifted at acquiring information. His wife and family were concerned for him, but he persisted. Eventually he discovered an undocumented sex offender, and got him arrested. His family stopped pressuring him to change his occupation after that, but Carl regretted his action. He had destroyed the life of someone who had been trying to atone for what he had done. While he was not a werewolf at the time and this person didn't die, Carl thinks of it as his first kill. Turn: A Lycaon had visited the city in search of humans worthy of bestowing lycanthropy. Unable to find any, he took out his frustration by cutting himself and collecting his blood in large buckets. He tossed the blood on various city buildings in protest. He wanted to curse the city. Unbeknownst to him, the flying blood coated more than just a few landmarks. A few citizens got splashed as well. After a little over 30 years as a human, Carl was especially "lucky" to have tripped on some stairs minutes earlier and have the wound on his arm still bleeding when the werewolf blood mixed in it. At the next moon, he turned into a wolf, ate his wife, and killed dozens of others before fleeing to the woods by the city. When the city was established, powerful nature lovers made sure not to disturb the wilderness nearby. Since then, the city dwellers decided to leave the woods more or less alone. Thus, during Carl's wolf time, he considered the woods as his territory, home. This initial transformation lasted well over a year. During that time, his wolf had no idea he was connected to a human. His wolf also was unable to control himself in the presence of a human and thus slaughtered any camping humans he found. Eventually his human form returned. Carl still doesn't know why he turned nor what he did exactly as a wolf. Some memories and news articles of the time helped, but he felt like he was missing something. At the very least, he mentally took credit for more kills than what the wolf actually did. Learning: In his next year, he tried to learn about his condition. He assumed that something took over to keep him alive for so long. He used his wolf form frequently, trying to find some way to communicate with his wolf, but never got a response. His wolf hated the human species. The wolf blamed those creatures for putting him in a cage and wanted them destroyed. However, the wolf didn't fight Carl since he recognized that Carl didn't want to hurt him. Being trapped with this human wasn't the worst thing. Maybe one day Carl would be useful. Join pack as killer and Omega: One day, a werewolf psychologist recognized Carl's confusion and contacted him. Carl joined the pack and his mood improved briefly since he could finally express himself. Upon witnessing the stress of the pack, he suggested that they have an omega. Wanting to be useful, he volunteered. Their wolves still wanted to hurt humans. Their wolves felt like they were being caged and fought to weaken their human part. Sometimes the werewolf would lose control, transform, and eat people, but all that did was strengthen the human part's resolve to keep the wolf caged. They used their new punchbag and beat Carl, thus transferring their rage. Carl could feel what their wolves wanted, and knew he had to obey. He didn't want to kill indiscriminately, so he called upon his hacking skills to find humans worthy of death. Knowing that it would help the pack, other werewolves invested in this business. Carl maintained the computers in his house in the woods by offering data recovery to the humans. He referred to it as a house since there was no love present. He also referred to his kills as "murders" because "kill" suggests that it was an accident, or unplanned, or that he somehow wasn't in control. He wouldn't admit that the last part wasn't entirely true. His access to the city's cameras told him exactly where each human was. Each human had his or her own routine and by analyzing their actions, Carl learned when and where each was most vulnerable. His access to medical reports told him if they were allergic, or had a past injury he could exploit. If they had a crippling fear, he knew. Perhaps the most useful knowledge was where they held their money and how he could take it. This knowledge was useful in part because it kept his business running by making sure people always paid him. The other use was to satisfy the guilt from knowing that when he murdered, the survivors suffered. So, Carl threatened the humans first. By blackmailing the criminals, he gave them an opportunity to make up for what they had done. Carl typically transferred the money received to a charity related to the crime committed. If the person didn't pay, Carl felt a little better about murder. All of these actions took up most of his time, but Carl considered it a worthy investment to calm the wolves of the pack. After all, isn't this what they wanted? His pack never really complained about what he was doing. Indeed, their wolf parts were pleased with the human sufferings. Their human parts were pleased that the humans who died deserved it and that Carl was squeezing good out of it. Carl assumed his wolf wanted him to do this, and initially he was right. His wolf wanted to serve his pack. His wolf recognized how much his pack-mates were suffering while paired with uncaring humans, and appreciated how much his human was trying to help. His wolf didn't want to kill humans for the sake of killing them; his wolf trusted Carl's planning and hoped that the killings would bring peace to other werewolves. As Omega and teacher: His role as the omega seemed to help other werewolves. So, his pack looked to him for guidance and to be a leader. This was especially true when he met newly transformed werewolves, who, like him when he first turned, seemed oblivious to their human counterparts and desired the destruction of the human race. Carl had figured out a way to bring humanity back to power and taught the new werewolf how to deal with the wolf. Carl would later realize that this lesson was interpreted as conquering and destroying the wolf. Like everyone else in the pack, the wolf couldn't take control back, but the wolf could make for a miserable life. New werewolves weren't usually interested in attacking Carl, but Carl knew how important it was more them to express themselves and release the rage while it was still safe. So, Carl would provoke them, usually with verbal abuse. To make it easier, Carl acted like an omega. He always ate last because he wanted to be sure that the other wolves were satisfied. Depression: No matter how much he helped, all he saw were the failures. Carl blamed himself for the creation of this unstable werewolf, and for all of the internal battles his pack faced, even though they existed before he joined. While he tried to murder those who had done heinous crimes, sometimes those people were unavailable and he found himself murdering over trivial dishonest acts. Carl kept a list of the humans he murdered by writing tick marks in his blood on the walls of his bedroom so that he would always see how much of a monster has become. He needed to be punished and viewed his beatings as such. If too many days passed without someone else making him bleed, he did it himself. When Carl saw his gray fur, it was as if his wolf was telling him that the murders didn't matter. Carl responded by using his blood to paint himself a more appropriate color. Carl deserved death, but even that didn't seem enough. He spent many nights wondering why he was still alive. His wolf began to feel sorry for Carl and wanted to comfort him. Meeting Victor: Like all werewolves, he fell in love with the pup of his pack. Victor was the only one who loved being a werewolf, even if he couldn't use that form. Practically everyone else in the pack stayed in the city and used their human form as much as possible. Since Carl lived in the woods and spent most of his life in wolfish form, Victor spent a lot of time with him. They played and Carl made sure Victor always left smiling. When Victor mentioned how he wanted to be just like Carl, Carl was terrified. Carl showed Victor what his job is, including being ripped apart and murdering a human. Victor had never seen the rage before and wanted to help his pack. Victor wanted to share the burden by being as omega as well. That was when Carl realized that he worshiped Victor as Alpha. As Victor grew, Carl continued to offer comfort, particularly during the school year. As a freshman in high school, Victor was in close proximity with hundreds of humans but he was having difficulty maintaining that form for more than a few hours. Carl assured Victor that things were going to be okay and that he could tell someone his secret without disaster. Carl wasn't sure if he believed that, but he did know that forcing himself to use the human form was making Victor sick. He hated how he couldn't help Victor with this. Carl knew that murdering humans hurt Victor, but his pack depended on him to do so. His wolf wanted Carl to stop. His wolf understood that it was more important for Victor to have a life to enjoy than hold on to a thirty-year-old grudge. His wolf didn't know how to communicate this epiphany. The secret is out: One day, Carl managed to prevent a newly turned werewolf from killing her husband. Carl left them alone, but he realized that some people might've seen her and would be curious. Wanting to protect a fellow werewolf from too much attention, Carl, as a human, murdered a nosy human. He managed to escape and his plan was successful in that a large portion of the city was now looking for him. Carl knew that he could hide in the woods and that they would never find him in such a large territory. Well, maybe not never, but it would certainly take longer than to find the newest member to the werewolf species. Carl wanted to protect her from harassment and hated himself for abandoning her. While she was a witness and subject to a lot of questions, most of the evidence came from other sources. The people of the city who had been blackmailed by Carl had thought that they were the only ones, and thus never came forward. Investigators saw Carl's previous killings in a new light and with this new connection, Carl became a wanted man. It would've been easier if the masses had let the experts handle the situation, but since Carl had been at large for thirty years without any progress being made, they weren't going to completely trust the government to fix the problem for them. So, several groups of people entered the woods, hoping to find Carl. While he could escape them, it meant that Carl wouldn't be as available for his pack to release stress. Imminent failure: A short time later, Victor accidentally transformed at school, but not in complete privacy. While his identity as a werewolf remained a relatively strong secret, he couldn't hide a relationship with Carl. By now, evidence was discovered that connected Carl to several members of the pack. While they initially remained loyal, after enough social pressure, they began wondering if it would be better to let Carl take the fall. Eventually, they sent Carl a message, threatening to kick him out of the pack. In Victor's last real conversation with Carl, he threatened to kill him. Carl wanted to die for hurting Victor so much. His wolf had the same goal and if no one had intervened, Carl would've either been captured or starved to death. When various members of his pack found him, fed him, and helped hide him, Carl knew that it was Victor who commanded them to do so. He didn't know how Victor could still love him like that. It made him want to protect Victor. He found Victor begging some humans to leave his pack alone. When the second werewolf appeared, the startled humans accidentally shot Victor. Carl dove toward the hunters, half wanting to die, half wanting to protect Victor from further injury. He would succeed with neither. Life gets worse: Carl woke to the smell of rotting human soldiers. These poor people weren't properly prepared to deal with a raging pack of werewolves. Carl knew that they were just a bunch of frightened humans trying to protect their loved ones and had no idea what they would be battling. He looked around, but found no signs of life nearby. Most of the humans had vacated the boundary of city nearest the woods. Carl tracked his pack back into the woods and found the remnants of another battle. Again, these humans were surprised to see large werewolves and were slaughtered as well. He continued to follow the carnage until he found a pack mate, killed by exhaustion. Without their Omega or Alpha, rage consumed the pack and their sole purpose in life became seeking the extinction of the human race. Unable to sleep or eat while a human breathed, they fought until they died. Carl didn't need to see any more death to know that his pack was gone. Then he remembered Victor. Victor was starving and cowering in his home, waiting for his parents to return. When Carl arrived instead, Victor hugged him. Carl took him outside to find food, but when they passed a collection of dead humans, Victor stopped to mourn over each one. Carl fed him some animal meat, but worried about how many dead there could be. They had to leave, especially since some hunters could be looking for them. Carl assumed by now they might be prepared to hunt large animals rather than simple humans. However, Victor would never leave if he believed his family was still here. Carl couldn't show him the dead werewolves, but he instead set up a memorial for their pack, a stone for each werewolf. They coated each one with their blood as they mourned. Travels to Canada: After mourning, Carl prepared himself for a long journey. He found a duffle bag to carry the essentials. He took one outfit for himself and no clothes for Victor. Victor lost the desire and ability to use a human form before his injury. He brought a large jug to carry water, but that would leak and eventually become unusable. He filled the remaining space with whatever meat he could. He didn't know how long it would take before they found a new place to live, and wanted to make sure Victor survived the trip. Victor made one addition to the luggage, a ten-pound hand weight, a toy the pack used to play with. During the next few years, they played, hunted, ate and drank. Sometimes they'd meet humans who wanted to kill the werewolves. Carl fought harder and Victor mourned the fallen humans. Carl thought about teaching Victor about humans so that he might learn how to use that form again, but decided against it. Victor was happy in this lupine form. Instead, Carl focused on making sure Victor's physical needs were provided for. Carl ate very little to make sure Victor had plenty. Carl's body never felt weak or in pain. Every part of him understood the mission of serving Victor and his own hunger would've been a distraction. He heard rumors of werewolves in Chambury and hoped that he would finally find some living werewolves and a place to call home. The surviving humans of the city assumed that vigilante and serial killer Carl had been killed in the woods, either by some hunter, or one of the menacing animals that now seemed to roam the woods. There weren't any more animal attacks, but the people feared that something was still out there and tried to prepare for it. For the few who saw a werewolf, it was easier to just pretend it didn't happen. Random Facts Is open to hearing other theories of what being a werewolf means, but without evidence, don't expect him to be convinced Abstains from all drugs because he doesn't want the option of using it as an excuse. Doesn't respond well to alcohol. Spent a lot of time as a wolf and thus learned how to do some human activities as a wolf: his jobs with computers thanks to a larger keyboard. He still needed to use his human form to make delicate repairs. He wants to have a relationship with his wolf, who continues to be silent His wolf no longer desires killing humans and thus tries to avoid upsetting Carl Human nudity embarrasses him, although he knows how silly that is when werewolves don't wear clothes Misses his human wife, and has no interest in finding a new mate, or any sexual relations (see Character use) Loses blood easily, but has yet to suffer any visible permanent damage. Blood has special meaning for him. One's blood is viewed as an extension of oneself. Leaving it somewhere is to declare one's presence. Putting blood on someone means "I love you." Putting blood on someone who has died, or on something represented them, is an act of mourning. Abilities Human: Savvy (Rank 1) Awareness (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 2) Regeneration (Rank 2) Tough Hide (Rank 1) Survival Instincts (Rank 1) Through Scent Alone (Rank 1) Controlled Instincts (Rank 3) Clan Abilities: None Descriptions For Alternate Forms Character Use Carl should not be maimed or killed. Please contact for an acceptable level of abuse. Character Relationships Victor - Carl's alpha. Aunt Broken Fang - While having a baffling view of humans, trustworthy. Knows she has and regretted killing a human child. Cain Hargreaves - A friend to entrust one's soul to. RP Logs Lost Puppies/Worthless Piece Of - Carl and Victor break into Aunt Broken Fang's home during her housewarming party. She lets them spend the night. They discuss the politics of Chambury, some of their history, before Carl and Victor depart for the woods with a gift of some supplies. The Trouble with Teacup - Carl discovers that Victor had wandered off and met another wolf, Autumn. While sensing anxiety between the three, is able separate Victor from her and they return to hiding. Job Hunt - Is convinced to attend a job interview at a lumberyard. Meets Vasily there and is intrigued by the existence of such a stable werewolf. Carl is reluctant to accept the job. Pre-Event - At a trial, Carl witnesses another werewolf, Zeke, be accused of killing. It doesn't take long for the other members not directly involved to cause a fuss. While uncertain of the purpose of such a spectacle, he flees when several shots are fired. Pain Management - Carl chased Victor into this magical shop. After Margaret removed Victor's blood, silenced him, and incapacitated him, Carl vowed to make her suffer for it. Mother's Touch - Aunt Broken Fang helped wake Victor and while it likely didn't take Carl's begging, she agreed to take them home until they found a better place to live. Zeke's Transportation Service - While fairly confident Zeke was innocent at the trial, Carl wasn't comfortable with being transported with Victor by him. Strangers Like Us - Carl meets twins, Cain and Abel, in the park. While initially conversed more with Abel, after shifting, he felt closer to Cain. When the conversation turned to children, Carl mentioned Victor, and brought Cain to see him. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Lycaon